


A Cold Winter's Day

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary of Mr. Everdeen's death.   Prim and her mother are dealing with it the first year in the Abernathy house.  This is my AU where Katniss and Peeta died in the 75th Games.  The Revolution didn't happen and Haymitch came home and decided to take care of Prim and her mother.   I list character death but it is not in this story since this is the aftermath</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Winter's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

It had been about six months since the 75th Games. Haymitch was getting used to a lot of changes since the Everdeen women moved in but he was surprised when he woke up one morning in January and nobody had gotten him up for breakfast.

He could certainly feed himself. He had done it for a quarter century but not a morning had gone by since Calla and Prim had moved in that somebody didn’t wake him up in the morning. He walked near Calla’s room and he heard muffled crying. He wasn’t sure if he should ask what was wrong. For all he knew it could be Katniss’s birthday….no….Prim told him that was in May the same as her. He slipped down the hall to Prim’s room and he also heard crying. Not as intense as her mother but all the same. Obviously this had something to do with Katniss. It wasn’t the day they announced the Quell would be Victors that was more like late February, early March. 

Not knowing what to do he went downstairs, then into the yard to collect some eggs from the geese. He went back into the kitchen, started to brew coffee and cook the eggs. A few minutes later he heard footsteps. They were light, must be Prim.

“Good morning.” She said. Her face was red from crying.

“Morning. I must have really gone on a bender. 

“Why do you say that? She asked.

“I missed Friday.

“Oh…no you didn’t. I didn’t go to school today.

He didn’t care, she would only miss another lesson on the Treaty of the Treason but every school absence of kids reaping age were being reported to the Peacekeepers. He heard about it in the Hob last night. Cutter’s son stayed home from school to take care of his sick mother and was caught in town buying bread. The Peacekeepers brought him back to their office and gave him twenty licks, at least it was a belt not the whip but…..

“Prim, if you skip a day here or there it’s fine but I don’t want you to set foot out of this house and if anyone comes by to check…..act like you’re sick.

“Who would come to check? She asked.

He got annoyed with Prim sometimes. Even with all the bad stuff that had happened to her she didn’t realize it could get worse. “Do you know Cutter Thompson’s boy?

“Not really. Mom has been out to the Seam to help his Mother but….

“Well, he ditched school yesterday. The Peacekeepers caught him in town during school hours. They didn’t whip him but…I’m sure he’s having a hard time sitting in school today.

Prim’s face turned white as a ghost. “I’ll change back into my pajamas after I finish making you breakfast.

“I’m doing fine. Go change now.

Prim went upstairs and came back in her bathrobe and slippers.

Haymitch served her his slightly burnt eggs.

“So, what’s going on? Both you and your mother are upset. Did one of your patients die?

Prim shook her head. “No. Today is the anniversary of Dad’s accident.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. How long has it been?

“Six years.

“Wow. That’s a long time.

“Almost half my life. Prim said.

“Yeah.

Prim looked uncomfortable. “I don’t really remember that much about him. I mean we all felt safe when he was around and when he died……everything bad happened. But I don’t have too many memories.

“You were only a little girl. 

“Yeah but Mom and Katniss lost…..more than I did. That sounds bad.

Haymitch shook his head. “No it doesn’t. My mother and little brother lost more when my father died than I did.

“What do you mean?

Haymitch paused. “My mother lost a man she once loved. My little brother lost the dream of a father. By the time I was nine I knew he was no good. I was just glad he wasn’t around to hit me anymore. You lost a good man but you still had Katniss and your mother. It sounds like they lost their rock.

My mother fell apart and Katniss had to take care of all of us. 

“Is your mother coming downstairs?

“I don’t know. I told her I was going to make you breakfast. I don’t think she wants you to know why she’s so upset.

Haymitch made his own plate. “Why? I understand bad days.

“Umm you’re her boyfriend and she’s pining over another man.

“A man she loved. I’m the man she tolerates to keep her daughter warm and well fed.

“Haymitch. That’s not true. She cares about you.

“There’s no audience Prim.

“No there isn’t so you shouldn’t act like a jerk. Being a Victor allows you to talk to people any way you like it doesn’t mean you should push away people who want to get close.

He laughed. “Been holding that in for months?

She blushed. “Yes. Mom doesn’t want me to be rude to you. 

“I won’t tell her. Honesty is refreshing.

He heard a knock on the door. Prim stiffened up. Haymitch mouthed. Let me handle it. Follow my lead.

He yelled at her. “I don’t care if the food is burned, eat it. We have to see if you can keep anything down. He opened the door. “Commander, what can I do for you?

“Primrose Everdeen is not in school today.

“Of course she’s not. I’m not trying to start an epidemic. He turned toward the kitchen. “Young Lady, you better be eating.

“I’ll just throw up again. Prim whined.

“Why didn’t her mother call the school if she’s sick?

Haymitch sighed. “Because she’s sick too. Was I supposed to call the school? He turned away from the Peacekeeper. “Prim, was I supposed to call the school and tell them you weren’t coming?

“Of course you were.

“Why didn’t you tell me?

“How could you not know that? Prim snapped back.

He turned back to the Peacekeeper. “I am so sorry. I’m not used to this….kid thing. 

“When twelve to eighteens don’t show up we like to check it out.. Make sure no one is running away.

“Of course Commander but why would she run away from the Victor’s Village? Haymitch asked. It doesn’t get better than this.

Commander Thread glared at him. “Make sure it doesn’t happen again.

“Don’t worry Commander. I’ll call the school. “Prim, you’re grounded.

“Why?”

“Because you wasted the Commander’s time by not telling me to call.

“It’s not fair, just because you don’t know how to parent.

“You’re lucky you’re delirious. Haymitch yelled back. 

Commander Thread was annoyed that he didn’t catch anyone breaking the law. “I’m leaving, but I’m keeping my eye on that girl.

“I appreciate that Sir.

Haymitch locked the door and went into the kitchen where Prim was shaking.

“Are you okay?

She shook her head. “Terrified.

He put his arms around her shoulder. “It’s okay. He believed me.

“He hates me.” Prim whispered.

“He hated Katniss. It’s guilt by association but we need to be careful.


End file.
